Kesedihanku
by chandagates
Summary: Masih bisakah aku mencintaimu meskipun sudah tiada? Songfict pertama dari Author. RnR. #MakJlebb


**Disclaimer : Severus Snape hanya milik JK Rowling seorang. Lagu kesedihanku punya Sammy Simorangkir**

**Summary : Masih bisakah aku mencintaimu walaupun engkau sudah dengan orang lain?**

* * *

A/N : Song fict pertama saya nih, hehehe. Kalau dilihat-lihat, lagu ini emang mirip sama kisahnya Sev, jadi aku jadiin Song fict deh.. #MakJleb banget nih buat Author. Terharu banget nulisnya. Sampe nangis T_T

* * *

_Sepinya hari yang ku lewati  
Tanpa ada dirimu menemani  
Sunyi ku rasa dalam hidupku  
Tak mampu ku tuk melangkah_

_._

Hari-hari yang ku jalani kini terasa sunyi, hampa. Kosong. Dingin. Tak ada kehangatan yang pernah kurasakan semenjak kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku masih disini, di Hogwarts. Tempat dimana kita sering belajar bersama, saling berbagi. Dan tempat aku mengucapkan kata –keparat- yang membuat hubungan kita menjadi jauh dan semakin buruk. Aku masih tak bisa menepis sepiku. Kau terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. Aku tak sanggup melupakanmu dan menghapus semua tentangmu.

Aku –seorang Severus Snape- memang bodoh, lebih mementingkan ego-ku dari pada cintaku padamu.

Aku –seorang Severus Snape- yang kebanyakan orang menganggapku seorang penyihir yang, yah. Lumayan kuat malah menangis, hancur –dan menjadi seperti ini- hanya karena seorang wanita. Ya, hanya Lily yang bisa membuat ku seperti ini. Hanya kau Lils. Tak ada yang lain. Aku tak sanggup melangkah maju. Tak ada dan takkan pernah ada yang menggantikanmu disisiku.

_Masih ku ingat indah senyummu  
Yang selalu membuatku mengenangmu  
Terbawa aku dalam sedihku  
Tak sadar kini kau tak di sini_

Terkadang, aku masih sering menunggumu di Danau Hitam ataupun ditempat dimana kita biasa bermain dulu. Tak ada yang tau jika aku diam-diam merenung dan menangis disini. Mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tau aku menangis adalah Albus. Saat dunia tak mempercayaiku, dia mempercayaiku seperti mempercayai anaknya sendiri. Dan kerap kali aku berharap keajaiban datang dan membawamu kembali kedekapanku. Ditempat ini –Danau Hitam- aku terakhir melihat senyummu. Senyum termanis yang, tunggu. Lebih tepatnya senyum termanis diantara yang termanis yang pernah kutemui. Senyum yang selalu kau tujukan padaku disaat aku sedih, senang, suka dan duka. Senyum yang mewarnai hari-hari kelam kelabu ku. Kau mengajarkanku apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang yang tak penah kudapatkan dimasa kecilku.

Tetapi aku sadar, kau takkan pernah kembali lagi, di dunia ini, ataupun kepadaku. Karena kau tak hanya sudah menikah dengan Potter itu, tetapi juga kau sudah menghadap kepada-Nya. Betapa sakit nya dada ini, begitu sesak, membuatku hampir tak bisa bernafas saat mengenang hari kematianmu. Sungguh penantian yang sia-sia. Kau sudah tenang disana, tak seharusnya aku menunggumu lagi. BODOHNYA AKU, menunggu seseorang yang takkan pernah mencintai aku!

_Engkau masih yang terindah  
Indah di dalam hatiku  
Mengapa kisah kita berakhir  
Yang seperti ini_

Banyak sekali wanita yang kutemui, tetapi hanya engkau yang bisa memenangkan hati ku. Hanya kau yang membuat hidup ku berwarna. Setelah kau pergi, hidupku kembali menjadi hitam (lagi). Aku semakin terjerumus dalam kesedihan apabila aku mengingat kata-persetan-itu. Aku ingin sekali mengulang waktu agar aku bisa menarik lagi ucapanku. Baik tentang –kata-persetan-itu ataupun tentang ramalan Trelawney. Dan aku berjanji untuk membahagiakanmu lahir dan batin, karena engkau masih satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku tertawa. Aku tak ingin hidupku seperti ini. Aku masih berharap Tuhan memberikan aku sekali lagi kesempatan agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang, aku ingin menangis dipelukanmu, menumpahkan semua kesedihan yang ku rasakan puluhan tahun ini. Aku masih ingin kau disini, walaupun kau sudah menjadimilik orang lain, paling tidak ijinkanlah aku menjadi temanmu dan mencintaimu di sisa hidupku.

_Engkau masih yang terindah  
Indah di dalam hatiku  
Mengapa kisah kita berakhir  
Yang seperti ini_

_Yang seperti ini_

Aku takkan pernah mengganti posisimu di hatiku. Kau akan selamanya disini, dihatiku. Aku tak perduli seburuk apapun resiko yang harus ku tanggung disisa hidupku-aku tak peduli hidupku lagi. Dan yang perlu kau ingat, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!

Karena di hatiku, hanya ada dirimu.

Biarkan aku selalu hidup dalam kebohongan dan rahasia. Aku tak perduli hidupku. Biarkan orang lain menganggapku hina. Aku tak peduli seburuk apapun pandangan orang tentangku, tapi aku berjanji aku akan menantang siapa saja yang berani menjelek-jelekan mu dihadapanku. Kalaupun kau sudah menjadi miliknya, aku masih bersyukur karena paling tidak aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum bahagia, aku tak mau kau pergi untuk selama-nya karena aku takkan pernah bisa melihatmu lagi. Sungguh perasaan yang menyiksa.

_Hampa kini yang ku rasa  
Menangis pun ku tak mampu  
Hanya sisa kenangan terindah  
Dan kesedihanku_

I feel nothing. Aku tak merasakan sedikitpun kebahagiaan sejak kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku sudah tak mampu lagi menahan semua sakit ini. Aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan semua kenangan yang pernah kita lalui bersama. Suka duka pahit manis. Tapi itu semua sirna bersama bayangmu yang takkan perah kulihat lagi untuk selamanya. Aku akan tetap terkurung kesedihanku. Meratapi semua kesedihanku.

* * *

A/N : Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *nangisgulung-gulung*

Lagu ini sumpah nusuk banget buat Author, dan Author mengekspresikannya di Fic ini. Thanks For Reading. *Cie Author Galau nih yeee* #plakk

Review?


End file.
